Delusional
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: KateTony. Kate’s been having strange, explicit fantasies about Tony but she can’t understand why. Could it be that he feels the same? One shot. Rated M for sexual references. [Tate] Please review! Xx


**Delusional**

**Summary: Kate/Tony. Kate's been having strange, explicit fantasies about Tony but she can't understand why. Could it be that he feels the same. One shot. Tate.  
Rated M for sexual references.  
First Tate one shot for a while, my Tate WIP 'Would Like To Meet' is in progress and will be updated very soon!  
Please review, I'd like to know what you think as I'm not very sure about this.**

The white tiles of the bathroom shone brightly and the water in the Jacuzzi style bath bubbled exotically. Caitlin Todd longed to step into the bath and feel the warm, lavender scented body on her skin but she knew she had to wait. She looked down at her attire; the tight black strapless dress clung to the brunette's every curve and was topped off with a pair of killer high black heels. She had to admit that she looked hot. Her dark hair was curled lightly, falling in waves down to her shoulders and she was aware of the expensive jewellery glittering at her throat and her ears.

The bathroom door was pushed open and Anthony DiNozzo entered the room, Kate looked at him appreciatively. His black designer suit made him look even more effortless sexy than usual and the crisp white shirt he wore underneath was open at the neck. Kate felt her pulse race a little faster at the sight of him. He moved closer to her, his lips connecting with her's in a slow burning kiss, which left the breathless. As they came up for air Kate and Tony shared a sweet smile before leaning in for another kiss. Kate felt Tony's hands slide down the silky material of her dress down to her waist where he let them rest. Her own hands cupped his face and held it close to her's. As Tony's tongue grazed Kate's bottom lip she opened her mouth and let him inside, both exploring each other as if this was the first time. When they broke apart the second time, Tony was grinning and began to discard his jacket. Although Kate knew what was coming next she felt her heart thud in her chest.

Kate helped Tony out of his shirt, throwing the garment to one side and running her hands over his chest before he pulled her into a tight embrace. Tony began to slide the zipper down and he let Kate's dress fall away. He kissed her again as he reached around to unclasp her bra. Kate felt breathless as she felt Tony's hands roaming over her skin.

The water bubbled in the background and Tony's hitched breathing made Kate desperate for him to continue but…

"Kate!" Gibbs hollered at her bringing the NCIS agent back to reality as if the carpet had been swept out from under her feet. She felt her cheeks deepening to a dark pink and cursed herself.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Kate apologise, not daring to look into her boss' intense blue eyes. Instead she got up and followed Tony out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

"Are you okay Kate?" Tony asked when they were alone in the elevator. "You seemed miles away."

Kate nodded, how could she disclose what was really going on with her?

* * *

Tony stared at the beautiful woman before him in the elevator. She was everything that he never looked for in a potential partner but everything that he really wanted. It only helped that she was so attractive and also intelligent. She seemed to accept the faults in him too and didn't try to change him like other women he had been with.

He pressed the switch for the elevator to stop and Kate looked up at him, desire clouding her dark eyes. Tony smiled, crossing the elevator in one stride and capturing Kate's lips with his. He pushed her back against the cool, metal wall of the elevator. Kate reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Tony closer to her.  
Tony slid his hands beneath the green silk blouse Kate was wearing, his hands roaming over her smooth, creamy flesh. Kate's skin came alive at his touch and she pressed her lips harder against Tony's as he began to unbutton her blouse. Tony was pleased to find that Kate was wearing a black silk bra underneath her blouse and he kissed down her neck, the blouse lying long forgotten on the elevator floor. He removed her bra in one swift movement and continued to kiss his way down Kate's slender body. He pushed her up against the wall again, pushing her deliciously short skirt further up her legs before pulling her matching panties down. In a rush of desire Kate helped him to undo his own trousers and her hands were toying with the waistband of his boxer shorts when a soft ping shook Tony out of his reverie.

"Tony, are you going to stand in the elevator all day or are we actually going to do some work before Gibbs kills us both?"

Tony shook his head, trying to relieve some of the images burned onto his mind and followed Kate out of the building.

* * *

Kate let Tony drive the car and she stared out of the window, watching the city speed by beside them. The silence stretched out between Kate and Tony and this was unusual. Most of the time Kate wished that Tony would shut up and the feelings were generally mutual. Tony pulled up behind a stream of cars stuck in the traffic.

The silence between the two of them was stretching out and they knew that one of them had to be the one to break it.

"Kate," Tony began warily. The brunette turned to look at him and he was tempted to back out before it was too late but he needed to get his feelings out in the open somehow.

"Yes, Tony." Kate replied hesitantly.

"Do you ever think of me?" He asked.

Kate looked puzzled but then again so did Tony. "I'm sorry?" She replied.

"Do you ever _think_ about me, Kate?" He tried again.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Tony." Kate replied although she already knew her own reply to his question.

Tony sighed, wishing he hadn't brought up the topic but he needed to know if Kate was feeling the same.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately Kate, I don't know why but I keep imagining us together…" He stopped, trying to gauge Kate's reaction. The woman beside him said nothing but was smiling what Tony interpreted to be a knowing smile.

"Go on…" Kate urged.

"I just thought that if you felt the same…maybe we could…I don't know…go out for dinner or something…" He finished, looking away from Kate's probing dark eyes.

She smiled softly, she had never seen him act this way around a woman he wanted to ask out.

"I've been thinking about you too." Kate replied. "And yes, I would like to have to dinner…or something with you." She smiled.

Kate and Tony exchanged a look as the traffic pulled away, maybe their fantasies wouldn't stay fantasies for much longer.


End file.
